Unexpected Love
by Gaku-chan2690
Summary: Imagine Chichi and Goku had a daughter a year younger than Gohan. Now imagine that he falls in love with Vegeta.


**I own nothing.**

I'm in love with someone who will most likely never be able to love me back. To make things so much better the guy I have been dating to appease my mother is cheating on me with my best friend. His actions aren't what hurt me, but my friends. How can the person who is supposed to be the closest to you, the person who knows everything about you, betray you in such a way. I still can't even process the pain I am feeling.

Over and over all she tells me is how sorry she is and how big of a mistake she made. She begs for forgiveness, but I have none to spare. I just walked in on them. He was supposed to be babysitting his little brother and she was supposed to be at dance class. But instead I find them in her mother's kitchen, on the floor, just asking to be found.

I didn't even say a thing to them. I just walked away. To be honest I am happy to be rid of him, but not this way. I never fathomed I would lose my best friend.

Later that day I was training with Vegeta. Being distracted with what I had seen earlier I was not as focused on training like I usually am. Vegeta grew angry at my lack of interest. Ever since the day I met him, I have wanted him to be the one to train me. I was surprised at how easily he gave in. I had heard about him from my brother Gohan. The prince of all sayians is ruthless, violent, and callous. A true warrior. He has killed many and spared none. And most importantly he is my father's worst enemy. Vegeta is hell bent on destroying my father.

But unlike others, I have the ability to see the good in others. Most people tell me it makes me weak, but I know better. I instantly trusted him. I knew he would not kill me and I knew he would train me.

The looks on my families faces when they found out were priceless. My brother, who has been trained by Piccolo, was speechless. My mother was upset because all she wants me to worry about is my studies. Yamcha, Crillin, Bulma, and the others did not understand why I would want him to train me.

My father on the other hand does not know. He has been in other world waiting to be wished back by the dragon balls. Though I bet he will be furious when he finds out. They are enemies after all.

I am not even sure why I chose him, but the first time I saw him, I knew I wanted him to be the one.

Since that day we have vigorously trained. He never took it easy on me. Broken bones and ruptured organs were a regular occurrence for me, though it never bothered me. Bulma being the genius that she is was always able to heal me.

It has been ten years since he started training me. I have grown even more powerful than my brother and my father's friends.

Having spent so much time with Vegeta, and with the bond of a teacher-pupil, he trusts me unlike the others. Seeing as I am half sayian, he has let down his usual façade and told me so much about our people. I have learned of their origin, history, traditions, legends, and so much more. He not only trains me physically as a sayain, but also mentally.

Don't misunderstand; he does not train me to be a killer. He did not want that life for himself; he would never push it upon someone else.

It is because of all this that he does not beat the hell out of me, but ask "What the hell is wrong with you woman?" There are few people Vegeta addresses by name.

"I am just distracted. I had a bad morning." I replied.

Vegeta took that as a sign to end our training for the day. He is smart enough to never cross a pissed off woman.

He sighs, annoyed, and leaves the training room. I follow him into the kitchen. We are always hungry after training. Together we can eat our own weight in food in one sitting.

Bulma, who took in Vegeta just walked in having ordered out. She carried stacks of pizza boxes and carry out boxes to the table. In no time at all me and Vegeta devoured out all the food.

"Thanks Bulma." I tell her.

"No problem hun, I know how hungry y'all get after training." She says. "Did you and Bra get in a fight?"

"Well I found out earlier that she has been sleeping with my now ex boyfriend." I tell her, not letting any of my emotion into my voice. A talent I picked up after spending so much time with Vegeta.

"Oh my god. I can't believe she would do such a thing." Bulma says in a very worried voice. She then leaves the room, no doubt going to find Bra and question her. Knowing Bulma she is probably going to try and find a way to fix this, but there isn't one. Once trust is lost it cannot be brought back.

I look up from my dinner to see Vegeta staring at me. "What?" I ask him.

"Finally got rid of the weak earthling I see. Good riddance. He is just worthless filth. Not worth the time of a sayian warrior. Now you can focus more time on your training." He says.

"Yea, it is great to be rid of him. To be honest I was thinking of a way to ditch him and have my mom off my back. I have no idea why she insists me dating; I have no interest in these men. It's not like I need a man to protect me. I can take care of myself." I say.

After a few more hours of training I head home. Tomorrow is the start of the Christmas holidays. I will have no classes and no studying. All there will be is celebrating and training. I will get to spend more time with Vegeta and have less time thinking about how Bra has betrayed me.

If you like please leave comments and i will write more as soon as i can. hope you enjoy.


End file.
